Fighting to be Free
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Tommy has finally reached his break point, can Katherine bring him back from the edge before it's to late.


Power Ranger Zeo

Fighting to be Free

Rating: T

* * *

Sitting by the lake admiring it's beauty Tommy Oliver sighed. He thought he was over this but no matter what ranger form he is in his past always seems to follow him. From being under Rita's control to being brainwashed by Prince Casket to harm his friends. Maybe he was destined to be evil and he was just prolonging the inevitable.

Sighing once more Tommy laid down keeping his eyes to the sky. He didn't have the will power to face his friends let alone go to school. Perhaps it was best to stay away from everyone for a while.

At Ernie's juice bar Katherine was sitting alone taking a sip from her strawberry smoothie. It's been a week since her and the rangers saved Tommy from Prince Gasket. He hasn't been seen since, he wasn't at the park or even here she never sees him at school anymore as well. She knows how it is to be under evils influence but to be taken over twice must be hard on him.

"Oh…Tommy." Kat whispered.

Taking one more sip from her cup Katherine let her mind zone out from reality as she wondered what she should do next.

Hours pass and it didn't take long for Jason arrive with Billy. The two entered the bar they were welcome to silence, with only the radio music playing over the speakers. It didn't take long for their eyes to fall upon Katherine who seemed to have checked out of reality with a blank stare.

"Good she's here." Jason said.

Billy merely nodded as he followed Jason over to the table.

Joining Kat at the table the blond haired Australian jerked as if she brought her mind back to the present. Looking to Jason and Billy and seeing the despair she knew why they had come to see her.

"I know why you have come to see me. But what do you think I can do to help?" Kat asked.

" When Tommy was free from Rita's spell he took it pretty bad. He refused to come to school or be near anyone. He thought it would be best to keep away from everyone fearing he would hurt someone.

"It took us weeks to convince him other wise. Even then he would often retreat every once in a while. But with the recent fight with Gasket …I think he's reached his limit." Billy said.

Jason looked away to hide his tears as Billy did the same. They were his friends and it was eating them up that they couldn't help him through this.

A sigh escaped Katherine's lips she could see how much they wanted to help Tommy. At first She thought giving him some space would do the trick but now she could see it didn't. Rising to her feet she knew what needed to be done. While she wasn't comfortable about doing it perhaps it would help heal both her and Tommy's heart.

Laying a hand on both Jason and Billy they looked to her as she gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this." Kat replied.

Both Jason and Billy nodded as they watched Katherine leave the juice bar.

"Do you think she can bring him back to us?" Billy asked.

"She's the only one who can." Jason replied.

Still laying by the lake with his eyes closed Tommy tried to get some sleep. But the images of fighting his friends refused to leave his mind. His body cringed with each kick and punch he threw at them. Soon he was back in the arena with Rita on one side and Prince Gasket on the other.

"My evil green ranger." Rita cackled.

"Your highness." Prince Gasket said followed with a bow.

With both sides laughing at him Tommy dropped to his knees holding his head in his hands. He could feel them towering over him, but his eyes widen when a calm voice slipped passed his enemies and reached his ears.

"Tommy….please wake up."

Within moments Tommy's eyes shot open as he sat up and locked eyes with Katherine. Sighing Tommy quickly looked away. But when he tried to pull away she refused to let go of his hand.

"Let me go…" Tommy hissed.

"No, not until we talk." Kat replied.

"About what?" Tommy asked.

"About being evil... then being brainwashed and forced to be evil again." Kat replied.

An agitated sigh escaped Tommy as he tried to pull away again. He didn't want to talk about this all he wanted to do is get away from this conversation.

Seeing this Katherine knew she had to go first. So with a deep breath she pushed the raw feeling in her throat down and started.

"I was cursed to be a cat under Rita. She would drug my food and drink so that I would still be under her control. She would keep me close which meant I would hear all their plans and see things I could never unseen. After a while I gave up... I thought this was my life now but then I met you guys. Your friendship and compassion wrapped around me like a blanket and made me realized that I had the strength to break free." Kat finished.

"I was her evil green ranger and she was my queen. I was wrapped up like a mummy as her dark magic poured itself into my veins. I could feel the light within me dim as I became her loyal servant. During my down time a bit of me would always surface. I would see so many smiling faces and hear so much laughter that it sickened me. For I always thought If I haven't of taken that short cut that could of been me. Little did I know the rangers would set me free." Tommy finished.

Standing up Tommy looked to Kat who did the same. It felt good to get it off his chest. while the pain was still there it didn't ache as much.

Soon the two of them were walking hand in hand along the lake as a warm breeze played with their hair and brushed across their skin.

"I often wonder if we really are free." Kat said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

" I find that I get and evil thought every once in a while. One time I almost fallowed it through." Kat admitted.

" I get them as well I guess we are not free of her yet….at least not mentally." Tommy said.

The two of them stopped as the water just reached their feet. As they sat down Katherine noticed there was still some uneasiness within Tommy's eyes.

"I bet what happened with Prince Gasket took it's toll and you too." Kat said.

Katherine felt Tommy's grip on her hand tighten but she merely waited. She knew this would be a touchy subject but this needed to be done.

"….I felt the light within me start to dim again something I hadn't felt in a long time. It didn't take long for the darkness to steadily pour in. But this time I heard your voices and the light within me started to grow." Before I knew it i was back to my old self again." Tommy said.

"That's what friends are for." Kat replied

Tommy nodded as he shook his head.

"Yeah and to think I thought I was better off alone." Tommy said.

"Now you know better." Kat replied.

"Yeah…thanks Katherine." Tommy said.

"Anytime." Kat replied.

Soon a peaceful silence washed over the both of them as they sat there admiring Mother Nature's beauty. Feeling something on her shoulder she turned to see Tommy's head resting there. A smile spread across her lips as she looked back to the lake.

They may not be completely free from Rita's influence. But they would never stop fighting to be free.


End file.
